


【VJin】毛绒绒系列之因为圣诞所以快乐，吗？

by camellia528



Category: bts
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 01:02:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16985157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camellia528/pseuds/camellia528
Summary: 最近写文没突破，有点讨厌自己了，吱吱吱。金老虎的别称是草莓老虎。





	【VJin】毛绒绒系列之因为圣诞所以快乐，吗？

二.

作为一只雄风凛凛的百兽之王，作为一只珍稀的金毛虎，金泰亨从不肯对他的小桃提起自己幼年时的外号。

金草莓。

 

金毛虎有草莓虎这一别称，而除却这一别称，金泰亨从小就展示出了对草莓的浓厚兴趣。

叔父辈们追逐角羚羊，漫山遍野的跑，他也是个中好手，却总会在吓走猎物后去寻找新鲜草莓。

 

成年后来到城镇，他在超市中买的最多的水果种类，一个是水蜜桃，一个就是草莓。

水蜜桃是松鼠小桃的最爱，草莓就是他的。

他也喜欢叼着草莓与小桃接吻，打断小桃聚精会神的模仿秀。

 

小桃模仿秀是家中新兴的节目，最近金硕珍开始热衷于模仿各类动物，要不就是受了什么动画的启迪，要么就是受了哪本图画书的蛊惑。

最近是噘嘴小章鱼，虽然在金泰亨心里，明明就是索吻小章鱼。

 

“唔..不要亲了…”

 

金硕珍嘟着嘴远离金泰亨的攻势，又看见桌上鲜艳通红的草莓。

“咦，又有草莓了。”

他一说草莓，就像念出咒语，金泰亨会紧接着抱住他亲个没完。

 

“好多草莓。”

啵唧。

 

“泰亨你好喜欢草莓噢…”

啵唧啵唧。

 

“草莓虽然很好吃…不要再亲啦！嘴巴疼！”

磕坚果都没这么疼….金硕珍不懂老虎的心虚，变成小松鼠钻到了水果盘旁抱着一颗草莓背对着金泰亨啃，任对方玩弄自己毛绒绒的尾巴。

 

你肯定不知道草莓是我的外号….

死也不会让你知道。

顶天立地的老虎偶尔也很幼稚。

一想到家族的老虎曾见到他就“呦，草莓，你回来了？”“草莓啊，今天追到那只羊没？别又去找草莓吃了吧。”

头疼欲裂……

 

虽然喜欢草莓，可他更喜欢看着小松鼠吃草莓。

是种可爱温馨的乐趣。

 

而且啊，他的小桃也很乖，看，现在不正捧着一颗最圆的草莓递到自己面前嘛。

“给我的？”

金泰亨沉沉的笑声透着愉悦，他不动作，等小松鼠急了，又推着草莓噗嗤噗嗤往自己这跑了几步。

“谢谢小桃，小桃好乖。”

 

拿起草莓放进嘴里，金草莓宠爱的将小松鼠捧在手心，用唇去亲对方软滑的皮毛。

吱吱！！！

松鼠要跳走，却离地面太高，只能任男人亲昵着，热乎乎的呼吸喷在身上像蒸汽，蒸得他浑身都软了。

不行，要忍住化成人形的冲动，要忍住呜呜呜。

 

秉着不可以将腹部暴露给敌方的松鼠紧紧缩起身子，却被老虎的灵活手指轻易揉开。

“小桃，我们进屋好不好？”

 

吱…..

软成一团的小松鼠从奋力抵抗到抱着男人的手指无意识的蹭着，被带进卧室里时才床上化成了人形。

他渐渐喜欢这种舒服了，他告诉自己，发情期频繁就是要解决的嘛，虽然做这种事时浑身都会湿漉漉。

就像现在。

 

“小桃越来越敏感了，是不是很喜欢我摸这里？”

 

“..不是的…”

乳尖被揉得硬了又被男人咬在嘴里吮吸着，金硕珍泪眼汪汪的来回扭着身子。

“没有奶…泰亨不要吸…”

他看电视也懂了很多知识，小宝宝才会吸妈妈这里，因为会有奶汁。

 

“有啊，怎么没有，小桃的奶是杏仁味的，你尝尝看。”

唇舌交缠时，金硕珍真的认真去寻找杏仁的味道，他勇敢的伸出舌尖在对方口腔侧舔了舔。

没有啊…只有草莓的味道QAQ

 

某只被舔到心痒的老虎忍不住拍了拍怀中人的屁股，随后进入顺着湿润的某处进入主题。

 

“…小桃舒服吗？”

捏住对方白嫩的腿有力的一下下挺动着，金泰亨喘息的声音像急促的鼓点，让金硕珍的心都砰砰跳得更快，他要捂住耳朵又被男人挪开。

坏心眼的老虎，吱！！！

“不许咬…嗯…咬我…”

肩头被咬在对方嘴里，白皙的皮肤留下一个个牙印，小松鼠气鼓鼓的瞪对方，可沾染情欲的眼波水汪汪的太明媚，勾得老虎又狠狠顶了顶。

“…小桃也在咬我啊…”

 

委委屈屈的模样令松鼠疑惑。

“我没有…没有咬……”

 

“有的，你摸摸看。”

牵起对方的手摸向下面，坚硬火热的性器被湿软穴肉裹得严实，看着身下人依然懵懂的眼，金泰亨忍不住低头亲了亲。

多漂亮的一双眼睛，多漂亮的一只小松鼠。

“小桃再咬紧点，多咬几口，我爱得要命…”

那里一收缩就像离天堂更近一步，金泰亨加快了速度，插得金硕珍浑身泛红，缩成小虾米的身躯被抚慰与疼惜舒展成温暖潮湿的春天。

下面被老虎揉得又难受又舒服，腿又并不拢，松鼠气急了眼眶红红的去咬男人的手指。

“嗷…”

被坚硬的糯米小牙咬得有些疼，金泰亨低低叫了声，这一叫似乎吓到了金硕珍，只见他睁着大眼睛楞了片刻，不再使劲咬，而是轻轻舔了舔那处牙印。

真那么疼吗？

那帮你舔舔好了，舔舔就不疼了。

抱着这一纯真想法的小松鼠最后被折腾得哭唧唧，越顶越来劲的老虎还满嘴冠冕堂皇的借口。

“都怪小桃勾引我…”

“…呜…你太坏了……”

坏老虎！坏掉渣！！！

湿漉漉软绵绵又麻酥酥的发情期，好长好长啊……

 

金泰亨还喜欢在事后抱着浑身无力的金硕珍去洗澡，两个身量修长的人占据着满是草莓牛奶味泡沫的大浴缸，时不时传来亲昵的对话。

“小桃乖，洗完再睡。”

“不要…我困…”

“那你亲我一下我就让你睡。”

“我不亲……”  
嘴唇还肿着的松鼠并不想搭理身后的人。

“真的不亲吗？”

“不亲。”

“就亲一下也不行吗？”

“不行。”

“晚上给你烤巧克力布丁，再加满满一勺糖浆的话…”

啵唧啵唧！！！

兴奋的松鼠转过身捧着老虎的脸亲了两下，可对方哪会这么轻易放过他。

被扣住后脑勺就跑不掉啦。

吱………

贪吃就是这个下场……

 

 

圣诞的前天，两人去超市采购，金硕珍开心的任对方给他套上红红的羽绒衣，手套，还有帽子。

浑身红红，像颗圆圆苹果。

杏仁巧克力球，杏仁巧克力球，他的心正因为这个而雀跃。

 

当看到售罄的牌子时，小松鼠扁扁嘴，差点当场哭出来，可怜兮兮的表情比一旁跟着父母采购的孩子还幼齿稚嫩。

金泰亨见状忙环住对方的腰哄着。

“没关系，也许明天就会有了，我们换个新的口味试试怎么样？”

“…好…”

就像偶尔会找不到好吃的核桃，金硕珍明白，巧克力球也不会只为他自己存在。

那么好吃的东西，大家都会喜欢的。

比如现在就有好多女孩一直在盯着金泰亨一样，好看的人，大家也都会喜欢的。

 

“她们都在看你，你会给她们签名吗？”

金硕珍想起电视里，很多人会围着好看的人要签名，偶尔也会签在衣服上皮肤上，像盖上了印记。

“我为什么要给她们签名？”

金泰亨不解的看着那双最爱的眼睛，忽然暗喜，他的小松鼠会吃醋了，无意识的行为最可爱。

 

“因为她们喜欢你啊，所以会想要你的签名，还有盖章什么的…唔…”

还不等说完，小松鼠就在大庭广众下迎来一个引人注目的吻。

“可我只喜欢小桃，我也只会给小桃一个人盖章。”

这个章盖得又清脆又响，一众女孩非但没有因心碎离场，反而捧心做痴迷状。

 

“哇你看你看，金发那个吻黑发的了！！！好般配噢……”

“电视里都不敢这么演！咋能这么养眼…是我见过的最养眼cp了呜呜呜……”

“黑发那个长得水灵灵的好可爱啊！！！金发的好帅好宠……我滴妈呀我相机呢！！！我要拍下来！！！”

 

“她们在干嘛？”

金硕珍彻底迷惑了，比起手机，他更喜欢电视。

手机很小，他看着费劲，手指还处于常年形成的动物习惯，喜欢缩在胸前，所以不太擅长去触屏操控。

 

“她们在拍你，因为你好看。”

话虽这么说，金泰亨还是将金硕珍的帽子戴好，好好的盖住额头和脸颊两侧。

开玩笑，这是他的独家限量版小桃，怎么可以让人随便拍。

 

“泰亨，圣诞节要吃烤鸡吗？还有布丁…还有脆脆的土豆片…咦..看不清了。”

松鼠认认真真看着手里的小纸条，他出门前照着电视里说的写了好久，人类的字很难写，他不太会。

在金泰亨眼里，那些蝌蚪形状的小字符倒有种七扭八歪的可爱感。

怎么还有简笔画？字画相结合。这小家伙哪来这么多有趣的想法。

“苹果旁边是个四方形..苹果派吗？”

小桃语专家金老虎强势登场。

 

“对！！！”

金硕珍双手又比在胸前，眼睛亮晶晶的塞过圣诞树上的星星灯。

 

“番茄和…很多线？我想想，意大利面吗？”

 

“对！！！”

金硕珍越来越兴奋，就差当场化身松鼠吱吱吱了。

 

“内衣？为什么会有内衣？”

饶是聪明如金泰亨，也弄不懂了，他捏了捏小松鼠的脸，想着是不是该检查他的电视节目单。

 

“电视里那个女人说，圣诞节要准备美味食物，还要有一件漂亮的内衣。这叫…惊喜！”

 

是挺惊喜的，惊喜得老虎是一时间不知该怎么憋笑了，他靠近松鼠的小耳朵低声为他解答了疑惑。

“不用内衣了，我喜欢小桃什么都不穿被我抱在怀里，这样手感比较好。”

 

“噢…可是你不要咬我耳朵！！！”

 

懵懵懂懂的松鼠耳朵又红透了，他摇着手里的糖果盒子，心里却充实而快乐。

人类的圣诞节好热闹啊，有挂满礼物和星星的树，还有烤得香喷喷的火鸡，巧克力蛋糕冒着甜甜香气，所有人的脸都是笑吟吟的。

泰亨握着他的手陪他挑糖果，五颜六色的糖果好漂亮，像书里的精灵球。

蕴藏着魔法的那种，放进嘴里就会有一整天的好心情。

 

结账的时候，收银的女孩看了看两位高挑英俊的人，微笑着收下金发男士递来的钱。

“请问两位是情侣关系吗？”

 

“是，我们快结婚了。”

将金硕珍搂在怀中的金泰亨得意洋洋，这是他的小松鼠，也是合理合法的恋人。

 

“恭喜，这个送给二位，圣诞快乐噢。”

将一块包装精美的奶油杏仁酥放进金硕珍的手中，女孩面容亲切，祝福诚恳。

 

“哇，真好看。”

走出超市的金硕珍还看着手里的奶油杏仁酥，那上面系着红红的蝴蝶结，他知道，这代表着礼物。

“我可以吃吗？”

 

“当然可以啊。”

金泰亨笑着摸了摸他的头，红红的毛线帽将对方的脸衬得更小，小得几乎看不见。

 

“泰亨，我们为什么要结婚？”

吃着杏仁酥的松鼠这才想起对方说的话，结婚这个词他还是在电视里学的。

电视真是个好老师。

 

“因为我喜欢和小桃一起吃饭一起住一起交配，所以我要和小桃结婚。那小桃想要和我结婚吗？”

 

“唔…”

垂着眼眸的金硕珍仔细想了想。

他也喜欢和老虎一起吃饭一起住一起…交配。心里诚实嘴上还沉默的小松鼠可急坏了某只大老虎。

“小桃不可以跑掉，我要一辈子和小桃生活在一起，明天就带你去买戒指。”

 

“我不会跑的…”

被紧紧抱着的松鼠嘟囔了一句，乖乖将脸埋在对方怀里。

 

晚餐的丰盛让松鼠全程“哇”，他眼睛本就生得圆润，在灯光下尤为明亮，清澈干净，像山间流泉。

金泰亨总是忍不住亲了又亲，端着菜的手都轻飘飘的。

帮对方端菜后，金硕珍悄悄跑出厨房。

 

“小桃？”

眼见菜摆好，一向贪吃的小松鼠却不见了踪影，金泰亨好奇的四处寻找，却见对方支支吾吾走过来，将什么藏在了身后。

 

“藏了什么？内衣吗？”

金泰亨想逗逗他，眼看着小松鼠脸红红的将贺卡放在自己面前，他一时间也感动得说不出话。

 

是画着画的贺卡，一只老虎和一只松鼠，线条简单却趣致，两只动物都画得胖乎乎的，旁边还点缀着一颗颗小草莓和小桃心。

 

“泰亨，圣诞快乐，我看电视里人们过圣诞节要送贺卡..你喜欢吗？”

金硕珍从没这么嫌弃过自己的松鼠爪子，抓坚果时多灵活啊，握着笔就抖个不停，圆不是圆方不是方。

他羞得脸一直往下垂，被温柔的捧起摩挲时，他猜测，这个礼物，老虎是喜欢的。

 

“喜欢这张贺卡，更喜欢小桃。”

郑重的将贺卡握在手中，金泰亨忍不住捧着对方的脸亲了又亲，多可爱的小家伙，多温馨的圣诞礼物。

他浑身都暖洋洋的，身上的毛衣都罩不住那颗火热砰砰跳动的心脏。

 

“小桃太可爱了，我心跳得好快啊。”

怎么办，他不想吃饭了，只想吃松鼠。

可松鼠那软软的小肚子还瘪着，别饿坏了。

 

最后，两人开开心心坐在餐桌旁，许下圣诞愿望。

其实都是一样的。

 

“希望永远和他在一起。”

 

蛋糕上洒满磨好的核桃杏仁碎片，裹着糖浆的爱意甜得松鼠眯着眼睛吃掉一口又一口。

他将蛋糕上的草莓递到老虎嘴边，两人相视一笑。

这是属于我们的圣诞节，希望我们能拥有更多更多相伴彼此的圣诞节。

 

“小桃，告诉你个秘密。”

“嗯嗯你说。”

“其实我买了件内衣，你要试试吗？”

吱吱吱！！！！！！！

 

圣诞快乐。

 

TBC


End file.
